foodbattleseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Hecox
- 2007= - 2008= - 2009= - 2010= - 2011= - 2012= - 2013= - 2014= - Young= - }} |gender = Male |species = Human |age = 27 |birthday = 30 November 1987 |haircolor = Dark brown |eyecolor = Blue |occupation = Food Battle Competitor |enemies = Anthony Padilla |likes = Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donuts |hates = Anthony Padilla Being barfed |parents = Cheryl Hecox (mother) |favorite food = Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut |wins = 27 |fails = 37 |winning score = 6 |first = Food Battle 2006 |color = red |played by = Himself JJ Moore (young) |residence = 4528 Olympiad Way Sacramento, CA 95826 |not taken = 9 }} Ian Hecox is one half of the comedy duo Smosh and the one of the co-creator of Food Battle. He is sometimes referred to as the shorter, smarter, more devious, dangerous and funnier one. Hecox has a genius level IQ which he rarely puts to good use. He is a serous body builder and a runner-up in the 98' Mr. Universe event. Hecox is wildly unpredictable and should not be approached. Though strangely coincidental, Hecox also wears a small t-shirt and was last seen in Carmichael, California in the company of his mother. He is Anthony's best friend. In Food Battle, Ian battle with his arch-nemesis, Anthony Padilla for winning Food Battle. It is because Anthony thinks Ian's pink-frosted sprinkled donuts are useless, and he says that his taquitos, celery, churros, burritos, red hot chili peppers, rainbow lollipops, egg rolls, giant gummy snakes, and rock candy are much better. Background Ian first met Anthony in 6th grade science class. He has a dog named Sparky, an unnamed cat that went berserk in "Cat Soup," a lizard that got rabies in "LIZARD RABIES!", and a sister who was accidentally run over by Anthony in "Ian's Birthday." In an episode of Lunchtime with Smosh, he mentions that he has an older sister, though it is unknown if this sister was the one killed in Ian's Birthday or if she is a separate person. In an episode of Ian is Bored and Smosh, he claims he had a long lost brother named Adrian Hendrix, who died in a motorcycle accident, but this has yet to be proven real. His favorite food is pink-frosted sprinkled donuts. Although he is best friends with Anthony in real life and almost every Smosh video, they are both portrayed as mortal enemies in the Food Battle series. It is because Anthony thinks Ian's pink-frosted sprinkled donuts are useless, and he says that his taquitos, celery, churros, burritos, red hot chili peppers, rainbow lollipops, egg rolls and giant gummy snakes are much better. Ian is shown to vary in being either more or less attractive to women than Anthony. He started an online blog to find someone who would date him, but every single one of the 30,698 votes declined. However, in the episode "5 Ways to Get a Girl," he was attracted by a girl who was sympathetic for him crying, but she was never seen again. In "Ian's First Girlfriend," Ian and Antoinette plan a wedding, but Anthony's hypnotism makes Ian lose his sentence, thus resulting in Antoinette breaking up with him. In "The Famous Cheese Guy," Anthony took a picture with a girl who enjoyed his cheese Melt-Down commercial, but when Ian moved in, the girl pushed him away and then spit on him. Ian's sexuality varies as well. In the episode "Smosh Snatchers," Anthony claims that the only guy Ian would go gay for is McGyver, but Ian states that he thinks every guy would go gay for McGyver. In "EVIL FORTUNE COOKIE!", he is given a fortune that says he and Anthony get married, so Ian asks Anthony to marry him. A disgusted Anthony refuses, telling Ian that he needs help, and walks away; in response, Ian starts crying and yells to Anthony that he would have divorced him anyway. Ian also has a French cousin named Pierre, who appeared in the episode "I'M NOT RACIST!!!". Anthony thinks that Pierre is gay, when he really isn't (although he does do some arguably gay things), as seen when he reacts disgustedly when he thinks Anthony is gay. Pierre seems to have the same level, if not, lower level of intelligence compared to Ian. His family is more well known and more often seen than Anthony's family. Ian's mother Cheryl is a recurring character in the videos, either as a caring mother to Ian or an antagonist ("XTREME SLEEPOVER!", "REAL DEATH NOTE!", and the alternate ending to "Breaking the Habit"). Ian's sister was killed off in "Ian's Birthday," but he was very happy about this, meaning that he hated his sister for some reason. In an interview by New Media Rockstars in 2012, Ian mentioned that that his most caught Pokemon in the game was the Pidgey. In the same interview, he mentioned that his favorite guilty pleasure is using up all the gas in the car. He also mentioned that he used to be a runner and always wanted to run a marathon, but his parents would never let him because he was underage. Ian was a chubby kid when he was younger. In this interview, Ian mentioned that he has a huge phobia of bees. He was swinging on a swing when he was little at his aunt's backyard, not knowing that there was a wasp's hive there, he then confidently pushed it with the swing, making all the bees flee out and attack him. As of October 30, 2013, Ian has a German Shepherd dog named Daisy. According to Ian, she is SPCA rescue. It is unknown if she will be appearing in Smosh or Ian is Bored / Lunchtime with Smosh videos. Health ProblemsEdit Ian apparently suffers from a small case of ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder) and is also asthmatic. It is remarked by Kalel that Ian is actually allergic to cats when she lived in the Smosh house temporarily. However, in the WatchUsLiveAndStuff episode "Chocolates in Bed," Ian is shown petting Pip with no reaction afterwards. It is currently unknown why this is. Appearence Ian is 2½ months younger than Anthony. His mother Cheryl has been featured in multiple Smosh videos and his father has only been seen twice (once in the behind the scenes video for Food Battle 2009, and then five years later in a Lunchtime with Smosh episode). Ian was in a relationship with Melanie Moat from 2007 to September 2014. He has blue eyes, dark brown hair, and pale skin. He also has a beard that is darker brown. Ian's birthday is on 30 November 1987. In an interview with PartnersProject, Ian mentioned that he was more of an outsider in high school and was kind of emotional. Later on, he joined Anthony's group of friends and he helped Anthony make Smosh.com. Personality Ian is often portrayed as dim-witted, ignorant, gullible, happy-go-lucky, and/or childish. He constantly demonstrates a lack of knowledge of the world. He is usually seen as less mature than Anthony, often going into temper tantrums or crying fits. Even though Ian is usually shown as intellectually inferior to Anthony, there have been instances where he has been expressed as smarter than Anthony: For example, in "Anthony is Mexican," Ian spoke fluent Spanish while Anthony couldn't, forcing the latter to rely on a dictionary (resulting in him saying "My donkey is river waffle big sausage fat."). Another example is shown when he clearly understands the instincts of surviving a horror movie much better than Anthony, and acts more seriously in the situation as shown in Molester Moon. But despite all of this, polls have shown that Ian's more popular amongst Smosh fans than any other character. Ian portrays most of the duplicating cast in the Smosh Productions in contrast to Anthony, as he has appeared as around 50 different duplicate persona's, for example Dr. Drew Peacock and George Zazz. As revealed in a Lunchtime with Smosh episode, when he's hungry, if he tries to say "animal," he'll say "mammal" instead. He also thinks that Jeeps are trucks for some unknown reason. In his Smosh Pit profile, he claims that he stands for truth, justice, and the "peanut butter cup way". Ian has been shown to be even more in to girls and their breasts/asses EXT. than Anthony. In the episode "MY MAGICAL TAPEWORM!", when Anthony grew breasts, he was completely upset about the situation. Ian however took advantage and played with the wonders that we call boobs on Anthony's chest, claiming that he has never felt "real ones before". From mid 2014 onwards, Ian grows somewhat smart and mature than Anthony but retains his idotic personality. Deaths * Died in car crash (Food Battle 2007) * Died by electrocution by hair dryer on the water in the bucket (Food Battle 2010) * Died getting shot by Anthony's arrow (Food Battle 2011) * Died because of his Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut in his heart room on his body as Anthony (Food Battle 2012) * Died by drowned in the toxic poison bucket because of Food Battle Reporter push him into toxic poison bucket (Food Battle 2014) * Choked by his donut (Food Battle X) Trivia * Ian's favorite Pokemon is Ditto, as revealed in "THE DITTO - Movie Trailer". * Sometimes, his name is spelled "Ian Hecocks" first in "Smosh On The News!". * In most Mailtime With Smosh, Ian kills himself. * In the various Dancing Game Bangs on the Smosh Games channel, Ian is shown to vary between being a good dancer in some videos and a bad one in others. He came dead last in 2 of the Just Dance episodes and 5th place in It's a Game Bang Ho-Down!, Breaking It Down In 2014 and Grease Bang (a total of 5 punishments for these games, the highest number out of all the players) On the other hand though, he came 2nd place in Dancing with the Star Wars, Don't Stop the Hip Hop, and You Can't Stop the Motion in addition to being 1st place in The King Of Pop Would Be Proud. * It has been shown in the various Karaoke Game Bangs (as well as Smosh music videos) that Ian has a relatively good sense of musicianship, he came 1st in Epic Smosh Rap Battle and The King Of Pop Would Be Proud as well as coming 2nd in Cover Your Ears, We're Singing and Rock Band Rocks!. * Stephan Andrew Hecox and Dan Padilla (Ian's father and Anthony's father) appeared in the Lunchtime with Smosh episode "Lunchtime w/ Our Dads", their appearance was revealed by Anthony in the WULAS video "Meet the Daddy". * Despite claiming that he doesn't work well with scary games (i.e Slendytubbies) there have been a few times where he is shown to be the least affected by jumpscares. A notable example would be in So Scared We Hurt Ourselves, while Jovenshire and Anthony were instantly scared by the jumpscares Ian wasn't affected (at some points of the video he would laugh during the jumpscares). However he may have said this meaning that he is not very skilled at horror games rather than cowardly however while playing alien isolation he said that braced himself before Joven and Anthony so he was the least scared in the example video. * In Scared To Death by Five Nights At Freddy's, Anthony mentions that Ian used to work at Chuck E. Cheese. * Ian has apiphobia (a fear of bees) and possibly spheksophobia (a fear of wasps) due to an incident when he was child where he used a swing against an active wasp hive causing the bees to attack him. *Ian Is The Very 1st Person To Win The 1st Food Battle Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Food Battle Category:Hecox Family Category:Main characters Category:Real characters